


One Million Bullets

by yo_translation



Series: Vacation AU [2]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Vacation AU
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yo_translation/pseuds/yo_translation
Summary: La Dolce Vitaの続編。ソーとロキはソーの新しいギリシャのヴィラで優雅な時間を満喫中。
Relationships: Loki/Thor
Series: Vacation AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758316
Kudos: 1





	One Million Bullets

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Million Bullets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610323) by [pohjanneito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pohjanneito/pseuds/pohjanneito). 



> 注意: 過去のダディ・キンク/シュガー・ベイビー関係についての言及あり。若干のダーティ・トーク。
> 
> タイトルはSIAの曲『One Million Bullets』から

スキアトス島で小型チャーター機から降りて以来、3度目のサンスクリーンをロキは顔に塗り広げた。冷たい海風で空気は心地よく和らいでいたが、それでも、青白い肌に午後の日差しは容赦無く降り注いだ。サンスクリーンのボトルをバックパックに戻すと、どうしても日差しを浴びてしまいがちな、長い鼻梁の塗り残しを拭いとった。

ソーがこんなに辺鄙な場所を長期休暇先に選んだことを、罵ってやりたいとロキは思っていた。小さなプロペラ機のひどい揺れで今も胃が少しむかついていた。とはいえ、この場所のこの上ない美しさは否定できなかった。周りを取り囲む透明でグリーンな海は宝石のようで、水の間にごつごつした島や小さな砂州があちらこちらに浮かんでいた。

ミスター・アレクソポーロスは舵から手を離すと、水平線に浮かぶ島のひとつを指差し、エンジンの音越しに何かを叫んだ。

「あれ？ついに到着？」

ロキは漁船の横から急いで身を乗り出すと、額にかざした手の下から行き先を見つめた。それは湾に囲まれた小さな村のようで、不規則な白い建物の列が丘陵地に広がり、岸辺を囲むターコイズの波と見事な対照を見せていた。

ボートはカタツムリのようにのろのろと進み、ロキはじりじりしながら古い木の手すりを指で叩き続けた。最後にソーに会ってから、ほぼ4ヶ月が経っていた。勉強の最後の追い込みを邪魔するわけにはいかないとソーが言い張るので、春の間ずっと、ロキは教科書に鼻を突っ込んだ状態で過ごしていた。卒業証書を手にすると同時にパッキングを済ませ、オスロからギリシャに飛ぶ最初のフライトに乗り込んだ。そして今、（願わくば）幸せな再会まで、あとほんの少しだった。

メインの港から離れた、湾の西側にミスター・アレクソポーロスはボートをつけると、小さなおんぼろな桟橋にロキのバッグを下ろすのを手伝った。握手を交わすと、船頭は短いブロークン・イングリッシュで、ビーチから遠ざかっていく細い砂利道に沿って行くよう、ロキに伝えた。ミスター・アレクソポーロスがボートの舵を切る。エンジン音が徐々に遠くなり、規則的な波の音とカモメの鳴き声にそれがかき消されると、桟橋に残されたロキは少しだけ途方にくれた気持ちになった。

汗に濡れたTシャツを引っ張り、ソーが迎えに来そうな気配がないか電話をチェックしたが、島の電波はほぼ無いに等しかった。

「最高…」

ロキはアウトドアなタイプではなく、砂利をきしませながら、スーツケースを引いて丘を登ることで、汗腺に時間外労働を強いることになった。この地方原産の、傘型をした松の木の葉の向こうに、ソーのヴィラがようやく見えてきた頃には、心臓発作でほとんど気絶寸前だった。

おんぼろの石灰岩の壁に囲まれた美しくひなびた建物たちは、太陽の光の中、その壁の白さで目が眩みそうだった。窓は全て明るいブルーの雨戸で囲まれ、あちこち色の剥げ落ちた様子は、インテリア・デザイナーたちが、これが流行りのスタイルだとでも言いだしそうな雰囲気だった。全体が古風な雰囲気にあふれていて、それはロキにしてみればソーらしいとは言い難いものだった。ソーがロキを連れて行くのはいつも5つ星のホテルだったし、マルメにある自宅も直線と白い表面しかない、禁欲的なスカンディナビアン・シンプルなスタイルだった。

ワーカホリックなソーが完全な長期休暇を取ることは、ロキにはにわかには信じ難かったが、この3年間ずっと、血圧のことや、胃潰瘍が出来かけているのではないかとガミガミ言い続けてきたことを思うと、休暇についてソーから知らされた時、安堵を覚えたことも否定できなかった。ソーはロキを家族に紹介したことはなかったが、彼の亡くなった父親はスウェーデンで最も古く、かつ最も成功している通信会社のひとつの長であり、残された遺産に見合う期待に沿うことは、ソーにとっても相当なことだっただろう。

建物の陰から、小さな中庭を小走りに横切り、老女が挨拶しに現れたので、ロキは物思いから我に帰った。老女はギリシャ語とシンプルな英語のミックスで話かけながら、親切そうな笑顔でロキの手を取ると、歓迎の印にぎゅっと握りしめた。

「ロキ、イエス？」老女は目尻に陽気な笑い皺を刻みながらたずねた。ロキは圧倒されつつ頷くと、手が離された瞬間、汗でベタついた自分の手のひらをジーンズで拭った。老女は骨っぽい短い指で自分の胸を叩く。「アグタと呼んで。」

アグタは止める間も無く、ロキのバッグの一つを手に取ると、自分の後に付いてくるよう身振りで促した。

「えっと、こっち？」ロキは辺りを見回し、彼女の後をあたふたとついて行きながら、視線を左右に走らせる。「ソーはここに来るのかな？」

「ミスター・ソーは私の夫と村にいます。だけどすぐ戻ります。」アグタは湾を指して言った。「来て！部屋を見せるから。」

中庭を横切ってロキを案内しながら、アグタはさらに喋り続けた。彼女と彼女の夫のケイレブが、30年間このヴィラで住み込みの世話係をしていることをロキは知った。母屋の後ろにある、大きな2本の松の木陰に立つ小さなゲストハウスに、彼女の後について入っていった。自分のベッドで寝るつもりは全くなかったが、自分とソーとの関係を暴露して、わざわざ老女を憤慨させる必要もなかった。

新しい滞在場所の空気は少し土っぽかったが、幸いにも涼しかった。デコレーションは質素だが居心地がよく、さまざまなスタイルが入り混じった古い家具が、どういうわけか完璧な調和で同居していた。アグタが窓の雨戸を開けてくれ、ロキは部屋を占拠している鋳鉄製の大きなベッドの上にスーツケースを下ろした。アグタは手早く部屋を案内し、シンクと小さなシャワーの蛇口の使い方を説明すると、ロキが荷ほどきして一息つけるよう、部屋を出て行った。

アグタが去った瞬間、ロキは湿ったTシャツを脱ぎ捨て、続いてジーンズとナイキも脱ぎ捨てた。半日旅をし続けたので死ぬほどシャワーを浴びたかったし、バスルームで体に残った長旅の感覚を洗い流してしまいたかった。想像以上に水圧が無く、それでもロキはできるだけシャワーを楽しみたかったので、水圧が落ちてシャワーが水滴になってしまっても、蛇口をしつこく捻り続けてみた。

タオルで体を拭き、スーツケースを掘り返して清潔なショーツと擦り切れきったタンクトップを引っ張り出した。オスロの春は寒く湿っていて、ロキはベッドの上で陽を浴びると、スプリングをきしませながら、猫のようにその中に体を落ちつけた。目が閉じかけたところで、自分がどれほど疲れ果ているかにようやく気づく。抗えないほどの強烈な眠気に引きずられ、ハンドメイドの柔らかな枕の上にロキは頭を横たえた。

ドアの蝶番が大きな悲鳴を上げ、ロキをまどろみから引き起こした。ベッドに近寄って来る訪問者の馴染みある足音が聞こえる。マットレスが体重の重さで沈み、ロキは頬を包む温かな手に顔を寄せた。睡眠で四肢がすっかり重くなり、瞼も開きたがらなかったが、その感触のことは熟知していた。

「ソー。」

「眠り姫を起こすにはキスが必要か？」

「んんん、そうかも。」ロキは笑顔になると、ソーが顔傾けるのに任せ、柔らかくふっくらした唇からのキスを受け取った。

「ソー、」もう一度ため息をつくと、溢れる何かで、突然胸が締めつけられた。ロキはソーの肩に腕を回すと、遅い午後の太陽の、柔らかなオレンジの光に向かって瞬いた。

「出迎えられなくて悪かった。ネスターが週に2回魚を届けてくれるから、月ごとの支払いに行ってたんだ。」

ソーが小さくロキの顔にキスを落とし続けるあいだ、窓からの光が金色の輪を作りソーを照らしていた。ロキが必死に忘れようとしているバレンタインのデート以来、ふたりは会っていなかった。その日、重要なエッセイの評価が悪かったことでロキは不機嫌で、そのことについてアペタイザーを食べながら不平を並べていたが、ソーはそれをほとんど聞く様子もなく、他の客たちのとがめるような視線の中、5分おきに電話に向かって怒鳴り続けていた。ソーがロキの前で仕事の話をすることはほとんど無かったが、冬のほとんどの時間を大きな合併に向けて懸命に取り組んでいて、のし掛かるストレスでほとんど抜け殻のようだった。なんとかスイートルームにたどり着いたが、ロキの愛撫の甲斐も無く、半立ちのソーがブロウジョブの最中に寝落ちしたことで、残されたロマンスの雰囲気は跡形も無く消え去った。

ロキは午後の光の中でソーを見つめた。視線はブルーの両目の端に刻まれた深い笑い皺に止まっていた。今まで見た中で一番髭が長く伸び、顎の周りの白髪もトリミングされずに残されていた。

「元気そうだね。」手を伸ばしてソーの顔を包み込み、親指で丸みを帯びた頬のカーブをたどる。「健康そう。」

「それ、太ったって意味か？」ソーは笑った。

増加が一番目立つ場所を見ながら、ロキは笑いを嚙み殺そうと下唇を歯で噛み締めた。「えっと…」

「言い訳させてもらえるなら、アグタの料理を食べないうちは、人はまだ本当の人生を生きていないと言ってもいい。今週の終わりまでに、その小さなかわいいケツが数ポンド増しになる。覚えておくんだ。」

「その小さなかわいいケツが好みなんだと思ってたけど。」ロキは呟き、伸び上がって笑顔のままのソーに口づける。

ソーはさらに少し体を寄せ、ロキのウエストに腕を回すと、自分の太ももの中に引き寄せた。「お前のケツを考えない日は無かったよ。」

バレンタインが失敗に終わり、再会はぎこちなくなるのではないかと、ロキは少し怖かったが、ふたりの間に緊張感の名残はもはや無かった。シャワーでまだ湿っているロキの髪にソーが指を滑らせる。ロキの新しい髪、ツーブロックに唇の両端を持ち上げ、片眉を持ち上げる。「ええと、前と違うな。」

ソーに精査されて、ロキは首をすくめながら顔を赤らめた。10代以降、ロキのヘアカラーはほぼ虹の色全てを制覇してきたが、前の冬にしたプラチナブロンドは、髪にとっても自尊心にとっても、やり過ぎだったことが明らかだった。どう見てもカーペンターのホラー映画に出てくる薄気味悪いガキのようで、ロキは突然ニット帽と熱い恋に落ちたが、それについてはソーは賢く口を閉ざしていた。

「ほとんど全部切らなくちゃいけなかったんだ。死んだプードルを頭に乗っけてるみたいだったし。」ロキは吐き出すように言った。

こめかみに落ちた髪の束をロキの耳にかけてやる。「似合ってる。」ソーは頷いたが、目の中に少しだけ説教の色を浮かべて続けた。「ただし、ブリーチはもう無しだ。」

ロキは目をぐるりと回す。「うん。心配しなくても、もうしばらくはないよ…」

ロキの耳のピアスたちに指先を滑らせ顔を覗き込む。「少し疲れてるみたいだな、ベイブ。大丈夫か？」

「後期の最終の月は完全に悪夢。ほとんど寝てないし、食べてないし、部屋から出てないし。でも、それももう終わり。そして、何をやったらいいか全然解んない学位をついに手に入れました。」ロキは鼻を鳴らした。

「まあ、そのことは、今すぐ心配する必要はないだろ。」ソーはロキの太ももを小さく叩く。「俺と過ごしたら、この可愛らしい頭の中に、まともな考えなんて一つも残らないって個人的に保証してやる。」

「口ばっかり。」ロキは薄く笑いを浮かべた。気づいた時にはソーの重く大きな体でマットレスに押さえつけられ、脇腹へのくすぐり攻撃を受けていたが、母屋の方からアグタの声が聞こえ、ふたりとも顔を上げて窓の外を見た。

アグタはふたりの名前を呼び、ギリシャ語で何か付け加えた。ロキはソーに表情で問いかける。

「来て食べるようにと言ってる。」ソーは通訳し、最後にもう一度ロキの脇腹をくすぐってやると、立ち上がって白いコットンシャツの皺を伸ばして、笑みを浮かべた。「続きはまた後だ。」

ロキはソーの後について影の落ちる庭を抜け、ターコイズの海を見渡す大きなテラスへと辿り着いた。アグタがセットしてくれたテーブルにつくと、その濁った様子からウーゾだと思われる飲み物をアグタがふたりに注いでくれた。

「Kalí óreksi. （召し上がれ）」アグタはそう告げると、食事を楽しむふたりを残して立ち去った。

ロキは飲み物をすすると、絵画のような景色に目を向けた。「まじで…メリル・ストリープが出てるABBAの映画の中にいるみたい。」

「いきなり歌い出したりするなよ。」ソーは笑顔でロキに向かってグラスを持ち上げ、唇へと運んだ。

ロキはわざとらしく眉をしかめて見せる。「それって僕が歌えないって言いたいわけ？」

「別に何も言ってない、ベイブ、」ソーは笑う。「シャワールームでお前が歌うたびに、盛りのついた猫と一緒にいるのかとは思うけど。」

「それは、あんたの家のシャワールームの音響が悪いせいだよ。」

「ふむ、」ソーは頷くと、手を伸ばしてアグタの作ったサーモンを一口、ロキに食べさせる。

「何これ、超美味しい。」舌に弾けた美味しさでロキは叫んだ。

ふたりはロキの勉強についてや、この数ヶ月いかにまともな社会生活無しで過ごしてきたかを話し、時々、心地の良い沈黙の小休止を挟みながら、食事と飲み物を楽しんだ。皿が空になり、腹が心地よく満たされたところで、ディナー中の会話が自分のことばかりだったことにロキは気づいた。まるでソーが自分から話題を遠ざけているかのように。

「ところで、なんであんたがいきなり仕事を放り出して、エーゲ海のど真ん中に不動産を買うなんて決断をしたのか、まだ聞いてないんだけど。」

2杯目のウーゾを飲み干し、海に目を向けるソーの表情は少し緊張していた。ふたりの間の沈黙が引き延ばされる。

「ソー？」

「村に行ってみたくないか？」ソーは慌てたようにたずねた。「すごくかわいらしいウィンド・チャイムを売ってる小さな店があって、ヴィラにつけたくてずっと買いたいと思っているんだが、お前に選んで欲しいんだ。」

見え透いた話題の逸らしかたにロキは眉をひそめた。ソーがロキに何かを隠していることが解り、ジェラシーが勝手なシナリオを描き始める。例えば、ソーがロキより若くてかわいい誰かと会っているとか（まずありえないが）、でなければ、いかがわしい取引が原因で早い隠居を迫られたとか。

ソーは床のタイルに椅子を引きずりながら立ち上がったが、目の前にロキが立ちはだかり、一歩も進めなかった。ソーの顔からアヴィエイターを外すと、ロキはソーの目をまともに覗きこんだ。

「何を隠してる？」

「ロキ…」風で目にかかる、伸びすぎた髪をかき上げるソーの表情は後ろめたそうだった。「何でもないんだ…」

「何かある。」

「少し待てないか？」

「嫌だ！待てない！」ロキがソーの手を引っ張る。「何がどうなってる？何でここにいるんだ、ソー？ 年に1回の休暇に引っ張り出すだけでもやっとだったあんたが、なのに長期休暇だなんて。」目に疑いをの色を浮かべて、ロキはソーの腕をさらに強く握った。「あんたの会社うまくいってないの？手放さないといけないとか？」

「違う、違う、そうじゃない、」ソーは首をふった。「会社は上手くいってる。すごく上手くいってるんだ、実際。今はボルダーが会社を預かってる。」ソーは少し誇らしさを浮かべた笑顔で答えた。「俺がヘマをやらかさずに済んでるせいと、ボルダーのおかげで大規模な合併も上手くいったんだ。」

「じゃあ、何なんだよ？」ロキがさらに言い募る。

ソーはロキの手を少し汗ばんだ手で包みこみ、親指でロキの手首の骨の凹凸を撫でた。「怒らないって約束してくれ…」

ロキは恐怖で胃がひっくり返りそうだった。「ソー…いいから話して、お願いだから。」

「2月に会ったすぐ後、胸に少し痛みがあったんだ。重役会議の最中に倒れて、しばらく病院に入れられた。」

その後のソーの言葉はうるさい耳鳴りの音で遠ざかり、ロキは腕と足が麻痺し、視界がぶれるのを感じた。顔の肌がひりつき、足が感覚が戻るのを拒否するみたいに体がぐらついた。

ロキを倒れないよう捕まえると、ソーは腕の中にしっかりと抱きとめた。ロキは顔を上げてソーの唇を見つめた。それはまだ動いていて、何か言葉を紡いでいたが、耳鳴りのせいでロキには何も聞きとれなかった。

「ロキ？大丈夫か？」ソーはロキの髪に指を通し心配そうに眉間に皺をよせた。「ベイブ？」

「なにそれ…」ロキは首をふった。次第に手足に感覚が戻ってくる。「あんた、心臓発作起こしといて、しかも僕にそれを言わなかったってこと？！」ロキはソーの肩を怒りで強く押しやったが、ショックと怒りにかられながらも、ソーに何かあってはとすぐにそれを後悔した。「あんた、まだ39歳だろ！それで心臓発作だなんて？！」

「こら、シーッ…」ソーはロキの肩に腕をまわし髪を撫で続けた。まるでロキが野生の動物で、なだめて静めなくてはいけないかのように。「心臓発作じゃないんだ、ロキ。無理しすぎただけなんだ。あんまり寝てなくて、それで、」

「ソー、脳筋！」ロキは泣き叫び、その声は甲高く割れた。「働き過ぎだって、僕が何回言った？なんで僕の言うことを聞かなかった？！」

「解ってる、解ってる、」ロキの非難にソーは呟き、うなずいた。「悪かった。だけど医者からは良くなったって言われてる。大丈夫だ。今はこの10年で一番健康だ。」

ロキは震える息を吐き出し、あえぎながら大きく息を吸った。ショックの頂点はなんとか遠ざかりつつあった。ソーのシャツを握りしめると、額をその肩に押しつけた。

「何で電話しないんだよ？ついててあげたのに、あんたの側に…」

「すまなかった。」ソーは呟いた。温かな唇がロキの耳を撫でる。「お前を心配させて、卒業の邪魔をしたくなかった。」

「卒業なんてクソ喰らえだ、ソー！」

「こら、そんな風に言うんじゃない…」

「あんた、これがどれだけ深刻か解ってんのか？」

「信用してくれ、解ってる。」ソーは笑いを吐き出したが、表情は硬いままだった。「ふたりの専門医にどれだけ深刻か念を押されたよ。それで、ほら、こうやって休暇を楽しんでる。」満足げに腹を軽く叩いてみせると笑顔に戻る。「自分の時間を取れって、お前がずっとしつこく言ってた理由がやっと解ったってわけだ。」

だから言っただろと言わんばかりにロキは眉を上げる。ゆっくりと握りしめたシャツを離すと、シャツのしわを手で伸ばした。「本当に大丈夫なんだよね？」

申し訳なさそうな目をしたソーが頬からぬぐうまで、自分がずいぶん涙を流していたことにもロキは気づいていなかった。

「大丈夫だ、本当に。本島まで定期的にチェックしに行くし、この10年で初めて8時間睡眠を取ってる。それにシガーまでやめた。俺がどれだけキューバ産が好きだったか知ってるだろ…」ソーはロキの眉にキスを落とす。「言わなくて悪かった。心配させたくなかっただけなんだ。」ソーはつぶやいた。「大丈夫か？まだ村に行く気はあるか？そんな気分じゃなければ、明日にしたっていい。」

ロキは少し気分を紛らわせることに決めて、ソーの肘の間に自分の腕を滑りこませ、笑った。「そのくだらないウインドチャイムを買いに行こう。」

小さな村をソーが案内してくれ、ロキは心配をなんとか振り払おうとした。細い石畳の道にはたくさんの露店と、開け放たれた小さな店の入り口が並んでいた。ソーはすっかりこの小さなコミュニティの一員になったようで、道ですれ違うたびに地元の人たちと挨拶をかわし、ロキを紹介し、立ち話のために立ち止まった。港にある小さなカフェに落ち着き、ソーはロキに地元のアイスクリームをふるまった。濃厚でクリーミーな味は、地元のスーパーで買える市販アイスのどれよりも美味しかった。

ロキの滞在期間について、ふたりは何も話し合っていなかったが、オスロの狭い学生寮の部屋に戻ることは、ロキにとって一番考えたくないことだった。夜の訪れは北に比べてとても早く、ヴィラに戻る道のりは暗くなったせいで少し時間がかかった。太陽光発電の小さなランプが、でこぼこの多い土地でもつまづかないようにと、道を照らしてくれていた。

「アグタとケイレブはそろそろ帰っているはずだから、ここには俺たちふたりだけってことだな。」ソーは微笑むとロキの背中に置いた手を下へずらす。アヴィエイターと財布をドアの脇の小さなデスクに置き、ローファーを脱いだ。「何か飲むか？」裸足でキッチンへと向かう。「俺はウーゾをもう一杯。」

「僕にも。」ロキはカウチに腰をおろした。それは使い古され、色あせてはいるが、完璧な柔らかさで体を支えてくれた。

ソーはロキに飲み物を手渡すと、本よりレコードの方が多そうな本棚を探り始めた。「あった。」ジャケットをパラパラと見ながら、お目当てを見つけると喜びの声を漏らした。

「これでムードが出る、だろ？」ソーはABBAのレコードを掲げてみせ、ロキはおかしそうに天を仰いだ。

「それを持ってるってことが信じられないんだけど。」ソーが新品同様のスリーブからレコードを取り出すのを見ながら、ロキは笑顔を向ける。「お金持ちって、ワーグナーとかヴィヴァルディとか、そういうのを聞くんだと思ってた。」

「誰だそれ？」ソーは笑いながら、黒く艶やかな盤面に針を落ろした。

「オーーケイ、じゃあ僕が間違ってたのかも…」

肩越しに悪戯っぽい表情を見せるソーを見て、わざととぼけて自分を元気づけようとしていることにロキは気づいた。「とにかく、同郷の人間は支持しないとな。」ソーはロキの隣に座り、グラスを傾けた。「スコール、乾杯。」

ロキはアニスとアルコールの甘い熱さを味わいながら、ソーが突然申し訳なさそうな表情を浮かべながら、穏やかに自分の膝を握るのを見下ろした。

「バレンタインは悪かった。最低だったよな、俺。」ソーはロキの顎先を指で包み込み、口元の小さなえくぼを撫でた。「穴埋めをさせてくれ。」

「うん、もちろん。僕の方はまったく異論なし。」1曲目の最後のコーラスが終わらないうちに、気づいた時にはソーの太ももに跨っていた。

ふたりはゆったりとお互いを探りあった。キスはアニスとレモンアイスの味がした。4ヶ月の禁欲はロキにとってはチャレンジで、すぐに繰り返したいものではなかったが、ソーの手が腰に置かれ、尻の下に感じるソーの硬く張り詰めたものを感じると同時に、突然湧き上がった不安で欲望は抑えられてしまった。

「ソー…ほんとに大丈夫…」

ソーはキスでロキを黙らせ、手でロキの耳を包みこんだ。「大丈夫だ。」ロキの細く弧を描く唇を舌先でなぞって、また唇の中へと差し込もうとしたが、ロキに顔を背けられた。

「ベイブ…どうした。」まるで、お気に入りのオモチャをロキに取り上げられたようにソーは呻いた。

「本気で言ってる。」ロキはきつく言い返した。「医者には何て言われてる？…こういう活動について。」

「医者には、俺はまだ、エロくて、かわいい、ボーイフレンドが、まともに、歩けなくなるまで、ファックできるって、言われてる。」一言一言、ロキの尻を突き上げ、強調しながらソーは言った。「診断書見るか？」

ロキはまたぐるりと目を回したが、ソーの貪欲な微笑みには逆らえなかった。ソーがショーツのウエストから手を差し込み、ロキが次に吐いた息は低いうめき声となって口からこぼれた。ソーは大きな手のひらでロキの尻を包み込み、小刻みに揺らした。「それじゃあ…ベッドルームに行くっていうのは、どうだ？」

ロキはソーについて階段を登り、ふたりの指はゆるく組み合わされていた。ベッドルームはヴィラの他の場所と同じく素朴な雰囲気だった。家具は新しいものと古いものが組み合わされていて、隙が無く純白なソーのマルメのフラットより、ロキはこちらの方が好きだった。

ソーが背後で木の扉を閉める。ロックが差し込まれる音が聞こえた。「アグタがプライバシーを忘れがちで。」ソーは鍵を引き抜くと、近くのドレッサーに置いた。「それに、たぶんお前のことを俺の弟だと思ってる…」

「訂正しといた方がよくない？」ロキは笑いながら鉄製の広いベッドに腰かけた。ソーは夜の影を追い払うように、部屋のライトを点けて回った。「そのうち気づくさ。」ロキは目で誘いかけながら、眉を上げてみせる。「確かに、あんたがちょっかい出さずにいられないのは、解りきってるもんね…」

捕食者の鋭さを含んだ微笑みを浮かべながら、ソーは部屋を横切ると、ロキの広げた太ももの間に立った。「そうか？」

ソーのカーキのパンツが明らかに張り詰めているのを目にして、ロキは歯の間に唇を吸い込んだ。パンツの上から片手でソーを包み込み、反対の手はポリエステルが容赦なくペニスを締めつけてくる、自分のショーツの中へと滑りこませた。

「いいぞ…」まつげの影越しにロキを見つめ、指をシャツのボタンにかけながらソーが呟いた。ロキの指でかき乱された髪は、かつて席を置いていた潔癖なオフィスにはもはや全く不似合いで、顔は欲望で赤らんでいた。

「俺が戻るまでに裸になっておくんだ。」ソーは笑顔でシャツを床に脱ぎ捨てると、小さなバスルームへと向かって行った。

ロキはためらうことなく言いつけに従い、素早く服を脱いだ。ベッドに上がると、最高にそそるポーズを取ろうと転げ回ったが、その一連の体操をバスルームのドアからソーが面白そうな目で見ていることに気づき、トマトのように赤くなった。ソーはロキのお気に入りのフレーバーのローションをサイドテーブルに置くと、屈みこんで、日に焼けたロキの肩にキスで線を引いていった。

ソーがベッドに上がった時も、アグネタとフリーダ、ABBAのふたりの歌声がヴィラに響き続けていた。ローションを取りに行く間にパンツも脱いできたソーは、ロキの隣で仰向けになると、大きな枕に心地好さそうに頭をあずけた。ロキはソーの腕に体を寄せ、彼の体が描く山や谷を再確認する。出会った頃に比べると少し緩んだ、しかし今も厚い筋肉で覆われた、ずっしりした腹を手のひらで撫でた。

ソーを初めて見た時のことをロキは今でも思い出すことがあった。最初のデートの待ち合わせ場所だったレストランの窓越しに、ソーを背後から覗き見ていた。ぼやけたプロフィール写真を怪しく思ったロキは、もしこれから会う相手が、まともな写真を使うことができないほど奥手な筋トレオタクだったら、とっとと逃げだすつもりでいた。

ぼんやりと照らされたブースの一つに座り、ロキの到着を待ちつつタンブラーからスコッチを口に含むソーを見た瞬間、ロキの恐れは消え去っていた。退屈な中年とか、離婚した家族持ちとか、ロキがそれまで出会った男たちとの誰ともソーは違っていた。テーラーメイドのスーツは、恐らくそれ一着だけで他の男たちの年収を超えているに違いなかった。ソーがプロフィールに使った写真は、少なくとも10年以上前のものに違いなかったが、もともとしらばっくれて帰ろうと思っていはずが、気づいた時にはメートル・ドテルを置き去りにして、レストランに駆け込んでいた。すでに若干恋に落ちながら。

ロキはソーの臍の下の毛を指で上下になぞり、いたずらな目で、ソーの長く太いペニスが太ももを突いてくることは無視し続けた。ソーは笑いを吐き出すと腰を突き上げ、ロキの手の甲に濡れたペニスを当ててくると、ロキが折れて手に包みこむまでそれを続けた。

「あんた僕のこと、堪え性がないとか言うけど…」握った手にソーが突き入れ始め、ロキはまた天をあおいで、鼻先で笑った。

「でも、欲しいんだろ、」ソーは微笑む。「ダディにファックして欲しい、そうだろ？」

ふたりは今でもベッドルームでは時々以前のゲーム、ロールプレイを楽しんでいた。しかし互いに都合が良いからという取り決めも、いつの間にか、ソーが自分にとってどれだけ大切かに気づいてパニックするぐらいに、十分リアルで深いものへと変化していた。

ロキは唇を噛み、その馴染みある言葉に小さく吐息を漏らさずにはいられなかった。しかしソーのペニスをきつく握りながら、首を振った。

ソーはその複雑なサインに眉を上げ、くすくすと笑った。「それはイエス？ノー？」

「それは、イエス、あんたにファックして欲しい、だけど…だけど今夜はプレイは無し。」ロキは確かめるように告げる。「ただのあんたと僕…それでもいい？すごく久しぶりだし、それに、すごく会いたかった、だからー」

ロキの頼みにソーは愛情のこもった眼差しを向けると、アニスのフレーバーのするキスをまた一つ落とした。「もちろんだ、そうしよう。」

ロキは体を引くと、ソーがサイドテーブルに置いたローションに手を伸ばす。ロキを準備することをソーがどれだけ楽しんでいるか知っていて、それをソーに手渡した。ソーは指を回して、ロキに体を回転させるようジェスチャーで伝える。ロキはうつ伏せになると、ソーの巨躯が収まるよう太ももを広げた。

ロキの背後でソーが体の位置を変え、マットレスが弾んだ。大きな手のひらが尻の左側を押し広げ、ソーの目の前に全てがさらけ出される。愛でるように低く鼻から息をもらし、ソーはロキを見つめ、反対の手でローションのキャップを開けた。その音だけでも焼けつくような欲望がロキの腹を撫で、ペニスは次に来るものを期待していた。自分でも気づかないうちに、腰がマットレスの上で波打ち始め、つま先が丸まっていた。 

ソーはその眺めに楽しげに鼻を鳴らした。「欲しくてたまらないか、ベイブ？」横柄さを滲ませながら焦らす声に、ロキは更に太ももを広げずにはいられなかった。

ロキはいつだってセックスを楽しんでいたし、ファックされること、本当にファックされきったと思い知らせてくれる、翌朝の鈍く心地よい痛みが好きだった。だからセックスのパートナーたちに自分を差し出すことに迷いは無かった。そしてソーは、彼もまた、ロキの差し出すものを迷わず受け取った。ふたりが会った瞬間から、ロキに自分の欲望を恥じさせることなく、積極的にそれを受け入れさせてくれた。

ソーはさらにロキの尻を押し広げた。敏感な尾骨周辺の肌をソーの息がかすめ、更に下へと降りていく。焦らされたロキは背中を反らせ、さらに自分をソーの方へと差し出した。そしてソーの濡れた舌の感触をついに感じると、不規則な息が唇から枕へと吐き出された。

自分でペニスを握るソーの手から聞こえる濡れた音で、ロキは自分の背後にいるソーの様子を思い描くことができた。ソーが尻の間に顔を埋め、いつもの熱心さで舌を使い始めると、ロキのペニスは自分の腹に打ちつけられながら大きな雫をこぼした。ソーの硬い髭がロキの敏感な肌にこすりつけられる。

「ソー、お願い」ロキは祈りのように囁く。「お願い。」ロキは尻を高く持ち上げると、ねだるように小さなため息を吐き、ソーを誘い込む。大きく硬い手を太ももの間に感じ、唇を噛みしめた。何度か強くこすられてから、柔らかな包皮を引き下げられ、今度はゆっくりと先端をいじられる。

ソーが舌を離したので、ロキは不満そうに呻き、肩越しに拗ねてみせる。

「欲張るな。」ソーは笑うと、指を2本持ち上げてみせた。「こっちは欲しくないのか？」

ロキは必死にうなずくと、ソーがローションを取り上げる間、後ろに手を伸ばし、自分を広げておく。ソーはロキのアナルに直接ローションをたっぷり絞りだした。ローションの冷たい重さが穴のふちをひくつかせた。太い2本の指でローションを塗り広げると、余ったローションが全て中に入り切るまで、ロキのアナルに出し入れする。

「ファック…」ロキは呻いた。ソーの指の周りを締めつけずにはいられず、体は貪欲にソーを中に引き込みたがった。

「やらしい子だな。」ソーは柔らかく告げると、ロキの太ももの間で、上掛けに向かって透明な液をこぼしているペニスに手を伸ばした。「これが欲しかった、そうだろ？」ソーはさらに早く、深く、指を押しこんだ。

「うん、」ロキは喘ぎながら、ソーのゆるく握られた拳に向かって自分でファックするように動く。オーガズムが迫ってきていた。

ソーはゆっくりと指を引き抜くと、ロキのアナルを濡れたペニスの先端で軽く叩き、さらにそこを濡らす。

「おれの太いペニスも欲しかった？」

ロキのアナルは広がって必死にソーを引きこもうとしたが、ソーは焦らすように浅く出し入れするとすぐに抜いてしまった。今度は3本になった指がすぐに入れられ、さらに大きく広げられる感覚に、ロキは快楽で唇を噛みしめた。ロキの体を熟知しているソーは、すぐに前立腺を探り当てると、容赦なくそこを愛撫しはじめた。ベッドの上でロキは激しく全身を震わせ、鉄製のヘッドボードが壁に打ちつけられた。ソーは満足そうにうめき、ロキの中に絶え間なく指を出し入れし続け、ロキは枕に向かって鳴き声をあげながら、ソーの拳の中でペニスをひくつかせた。

「そうだ。」ソーは呟き、指を中に差し入れながらロキのペニスをしごく。屈みこみ、ロキの腰のえくぼにキスを落とす。ロキから精液の大きな雫が次々と溢れ出していった。「とってもいい子だ。」

ロキはベッドに崩れ落ちた。太ももは快楽の衝撃で震え、枕に向かって荒れた息をついた。ソーはロキの横に体を横たえると、ロキが頰に髪を張り付かせながら、なんとか顔を上げるのを、楽しげな目で見つめていた。

「大丈夫か？ベイブ？」 腹が立つほど得意げな笑顔でソーがたずねる。「休みたいなら、俺は待てるぞ。」

ソーの笑う唇に向かって手のひらを押し当てると、形だけ押しやった。「もう、うるさいな…」

「…って、ことは乗るか？」ソーはペニスを掴むと包皮を引き下ろして、赤らんだ先端を露わにした。その光景にロキは欲深げな低い呻き声を漏らす。「それとも、少し味見するか？」

ロキはうなずき、脳と手足を無理やり協働させる。ソーに向かって這い寄ると、腰のくぼみに頭をあずけ、ソーがペニスを近づけた瞬間に口を開けた。性的な匂いがロキの舌を突き出させる。ソーはロキの舌を先端で軽く叩き、ロキが舐め取れるよう、太い軸を掴むと濁った雫を数滴絞り出した。

「んんん…」ロキは塩気のある味を楽しみながら、ソーの太ももの筋肉を指で握りしめると、さらに口を大きく開けた。欲望が腹のなかに押し寄せ、ロキのペニスも再び生気を取り戻していた。

ソーは荒い呼吸で目を半分閉じながら、ペニスの先端をロキの舌に押しあて、完全に口の中へと与えてしまう前に、しっかりと味見をさせてやった。口に含んだソーの太さで広がったロキの唇を親指で撫でる。あやうくコントロールを失いかけて、ベッドから腰が持ち上がる。

ロキはその一瞬を逃さず、ソーをさらに深く引きこんだ。限界まで押しこまれた喉の奥が上下に弾む。ロキの指の下でソーの太ももがひくつき、ソーの片手がロキの頭に置かれ髪を掴んだ。

「こら、こら、慌てるな！」ソーはペニスからロキの顔を引き離した。腹筋が弾むように動き、鼻からゆっくりと息を吐き出す。「久しぶりだから…そう、味見だけだ。」ソーは笑うとロキの髪を撫でた。

クリームをもらった猫のように、ロキは舌で唇を舐めると、満足そうに唇の両端を引き上げた。体を起こすと脚をソーの上に投げ出し、太ももの上に跨ってその間に手を下ろす。ソーのペニスを掴み、その上に自分を低く沈みこませていった。ソーの鼻腔が広がり、視線が太ももの間に固定され、手はコントロールできるようロキの腰に置かれた。

先ほどのオーガズムでまだリラックスしているせいで、ロキの体はよく緩んでいて、ソーのペニスの先端は抵抗を滑らかに通りすぎたが、その後に続く圧迫感に慣れるためには少し時間がかかった。

「ファック…」  
「大丈夫か？」ソーはたずねながら、ロキの腰骨の突き出た部分を親指で丸く撫でてやる。

「うん。」ロキはうなずきながら、心地よい角度が見つかるまで腰を動かし、ようやくソーを迎え入れた。「あんたが平均以上だって、僕らふたりとも解ってるよね…」

「ああ、ベイブ、照れさせるなよ。」ソーは笑いながら、手を伸ばしロキの耳たぶを軽く引っぱった。

温かなランプの灯りの中でふたりは見つめあい、夜の蝉の歌声がヴィラを包みこんでいた。ソーの手はロキの体の上を彷徨い、乳首の周りを円を描くように撫で、そこが硬く尖るまで愛撫すると、太ももに落ち着いた。ソーはロキのしなやかな太ももの肉に指を沈め、軽く突き上げながら目で問いかける。ロキは小さくうなずいて許しを与えると、ソーの突き上げにリズムを合わせるように動いた。

ソーとのセックスはいつだって良かった。しかし、年月をかけて築いた親密さが、それをさらに良いものにすることにロキは気づいていた。16歳の頃から、年齢を偽ってネットで遊び相手を漁り、中年の恋煩いと厚い財布を利用することに対して、良心の呵責を覚えることは全く無かった。誰とも恋に落ちたりしなかったし、深刻になる前に関係を始めたり切ったりする方が良かった。ソーにも全く同じようにするつもりのはずが、そんな計画はほとんど一瞬で窓の外に放り出されていた。

ソーはオスロで一流といわれるレストランのひとつでロキをもてなしたが、それよりもその後に続いた、プレジデンシャル・スイートでのセックスにロキは完全に引きつけられた。いつもは、たとえもう一度会うつもりがある時でも、自分からは絶対に電話せず、常に追わせるよう仕向けていた。ソーに会うまでは。

朝にはそれぞれ帰路についたが、それから2週間、ロキはデート・サイトのソーのアカウントを30分おきにチェックし続け、誰かがコメントを残しているのを見つけては悪態をついた。嫉妬による支配欲は、これまでのデート相手とは全く経験したことのないものだった。

強迫観念に駆られたプライドの高い変人がやるように、ソーを検索し、様々なビジネス雑誌に掲載された、退屈だが目覚ましい記事を読みふけるまで、ソーが何者であるかにロキは気づいてもいなかった。自分でも驚いたことに、ロキを引きつけたのはソーの持つ相当な財産でも名声でもなかった（それはそれで素晴らしいが）。会った翌日すぐにソーに電話をしてしまったことで、ロキは自分がトラブルを抱えたことに気づいたのだった。

「あれ、してくれるか？」太ももの上でロキは体を弾ませ続け、ソーは息を切らし、枕に頭を投げ出していた。「わかるだろ。」

ロキはソーのペニスを、強すぎない絶妙な圧力で拍動するように締めつけた。「そう、そうだ、ファック、ベイブ、すごくいい。」ソーは呟き、ロキの踊るように滑らかな腰の動きに目を閉じた。

ふたりともお互い以外の誰かと会うつもりがないことがはっきりして以来、ふたりはコンドームを使うことを止めていた。自分の中にあるソーのペニスの脈動が感じられる親密さを、ロキは気にいっていた。

「もう、いきそうだ。」ソーは低く唸り、自分のペニスでロキが広がっている部分に部分に手を伸ばした。

「まだダメ、まだダメ…」ロキは首を振った。2回目のオーガズムが近づいていた。「あんたのコックでいきたい。」

ソーは歯を食いしばると、ペニスを指で締めつけ、射精をなんとか遅らせようとした。ロキはソーの上で動きながら、眉を寄せ集中し、完璧な角度を追いかけた。

「ここ…！」前立腺にソーのペニスが押し当てられるのを感じ、ロキは弓のように背中をアーチさせ、自分のペニスを素早くストロークした。ソーの太ももの上で体を硬直させ、息を詰まらせると、オーガズムで全身を脈打たせた。

「ファック…ロキ。」ソーはロキの肩を両腕で抱きかかえて引き寄せた。可能な限り深くまでロキの中に自分を埋め込みながら、不規則に腰を突き出した。

温かな精液が迸る感覚にロキは満足の声を漏らし、ソーの腹を濡らした自分のものにペニスを擦りつけながら、自分も最後に残った雫を滴らせた。

尻が左右に開けられ、ソーが自分の中から滑り出て行くのを感じた。ソーはロキの緩んだアナルに長い指をあてがう。「押し出して。」ソーはいやらしく笑って囁いた。

ロキは天井を仰ぎ見つつも、体を緩めて、ソーがアナルで遊ぶのを許してやった。濃い精液が流れ出す間、柔らくなった肌をソーの指が撫でていた。ソーはロキの尻を軽くぺたりと叩くと、ロキに濡らしたタオルを取りに行かせ、ソーが枕に埋まって休んでいる間に、ロキがふたりの体を拭きとった。ソーの呼吸はまだ荒く、胸が大きく上下し、重労働から回復しようとしていた。

リラックスした事後の余韻を台無しにしないよう、心配を隠そうとしたが、ロキの目はそれをことごとく裏切っていた。

「ロキ、」ソーはベッドからロキを呼ぶと腕を伸ばした。「ここにおいで。」

ロキはソーの横に体を横たえると、胸に頭を置いた。耳をソーの心臓の真上に当て、まだ早いが、徐々に落ち着きを取り戻しつつある、規則的な心音に耳を澄ませた。

ソーはロキの黒い髪の束に指を巻きつけ、軽く引っ張る。ロキが首を伸ばして目を合わせた。「大丈夫か？」

それはロキが聞くべき質問だった。一瞬それを口に出しかけたが、口は閉じたままにすることにした。その代わり、気怠そうに頭を触り続けるソーの手に頭を押しつけた。「うん、もう大丈夫。」


End file.
